


Hot Water

by MicaTurtle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures (Archie Comics Series)
Genre: Archie TMNT Comics, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Mutant Turtle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TMNTA, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, foxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaTurtle/pseuds/MicaTurtle
Summary: An old fic of mine I've decided to archive here (but I'd STILL love feedback if you have any to give!)Raph and Ninjara have a fun time in the hot tub (somewhat PWP)BECAUSE THE WORLD NEEDS MOAR OF THIS COUPLE! XD





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hot Water  
> Authoress: MicaTurtle  
> Universe : Archie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comics (don't worry if you haven't read them, Raph's pretty typical Raph, and he has a relationship with a Foxgirl named Ninjara (or her REAL name, which is Umeko)  
> Pairing: Raphael/Ninjara  
> Originally written in: 2002 I think...  
> KINKS: Hetrosexual, Turtle/FoxGirl, Archie Comics, Hottubs! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Notes: Well HERE it is! I've always liked the Archie idea that Don built a hot tub in the sewers. (although, as April says "Sit in heated sewer water? No thanks") It'd be a perfect place for the TMNT to relax their muscles in after a workout... or after a.. ahem.. a "workout"... Also makes for an awesome smut setting! Also, I have always been intrigued by the Raph/Ninjara relationship. The clash of the two violent, angry souls. The fight for power and control. I better stop now before I really start sounding like a damn thespian (NOT LESBIAN! IT'S NOT THAT TYPE OF FIC!) Anyway, I had fun writing this fic, except for the ACTUAL penetration part... gah, that's the hardest part for me to write, oh well I guess I need more practice, please gimme feedback (yes, even if it is "that's sic you freeky freequey freak-freak!") ENJOY! ~Mica _{v1.2 w/o hidden notes}_**

Raph yawned and leaned back in the warm water, smiling to himself as the soothing jets of water relaxed his tense body. He heard soft footsteps as Ninjara approached. He looked up at her, she had on a bikini bathing suit that tied at her shoulders and hips. Raphael let his eyes slide over her curves as she slid into the water.

"Having fun?" Ninjara mused to Raph when she was sure he had gotten a good look.

"You look babe-alicious, darling." Raph smiled.

"Borrowing adjectives from Michaelangelo again are we?" Ninjara teased as she stepped down into the warm water.

"Hey, he ain't around, someone's gotta do it."

"Okay, fine. As long as you don't start waking me up at five in the morning for practice like Leo does." Ninjara smirked as she scooted into the seat next to Raph.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm nothing like that ol' fuddy duddy." Raph sighed, happy to have her slender body leaning against his side. He took his arm from the edge of the tub and shifted it forward to drape across Ninjara's soft shoulders.

"Oh I don't know," Ninjara chided Raph, "you and ol' blue boy do have quite a bit in common."

"What?" Raph asked. His muscles tensed slightly, warning Ninjara that she was teetering close to setting him off with her verbal horseplay.

Ninjara laid her furry hand on Raph's thigh, and she stroked his rough skin tenderly until the muscles underneath lost their tightness. Her smirk grew a little more devilish as she decided to see how far she could push him. Ninjara always had enjoyed living dangerously. "It is true though, Raphy. Think about it. Both of you are very passionate about what you believe in. You're both awesome fighters, albeit your methods are much dirtier than his."

Ninjara's smirk softened as she looked up and saw the furrows on Raph's brow. If anyone else had told him, he would have blown them off angrily and not taken a thing they'd said seriously. The fact that Raph was not blowing up at her over this comforted her greatly. Ninjara herself was not exactly a calm soul, and she knew that for Raph to control his anger and actually think about what she said meant that he really cared for her.

Ninjara's smile turned fiendish once more as the next thought entered her mind. She knew it was true, she also knew it would be pushing her luck, and Raphael's thin patience, if she said it. She grinned. Settling down closer to him she stated "Also, you both are overly protective."

The furrows of thought on Raph's brow tensed into a peeved expression as he narrowed his eyes at the little fox-girl who smirked at him. "I am _not_ overprotective." he snapped.

"Are so." Ninjara said. Maybe she wanted to push his buttons today. That was half the fun of having Raph for a boyfriend, she was never quite sure how the turtle would react.

"Am not!" Raph said fiercely, withdrawing his arm from her shoulders and placing it back on the ledge.

"Oh yeah?" Ninjara looked at him, "What would you do if someone tried to touch me and I didn't want them touching me?"

"I'd kill them." Raph stated with a flat, factual anger in his voice. Ninjara was shocked at the fire that flashed across his eyes, as if the very _thought_ was too much for him to handle.

Ninjara placed her hands on Raph's leg, her thoughts and features changing to gentle from antagonistic in a second. "See? You are overprotective. You know damn well that I can take care of myself. But I'm flattered that you would do that for me."

Ninjara looked deep into Raphael's dark brown, almost black eyes for a few moments, allowing herself to be lost in those pools of emotion. "So..." Raph said quietly, allowing his arm to come back to rest on Ninjara's shoulders, slipping his thick thumb under the shoulder tie of her swimsuit. "I'm _really_ similar to Leo, am I?" A half smile sat on his mouth, but his eyes locked on Ninjara's, peacefully searching.

"I dunno... kinda..." Ninjara said half-heartedly. The warm water was relaxing and she was growing tired of teasing him.

"Oh really?" Raph smiled, breaking out of the gaze he held with her, "Would Leonardo do this then?" Smirking devilishly, he undid her swimsuit tie, causing part of her top to fall down, exposing her right breast. He took his arm and lowered it into the water, reaching around her. Cradling her breast in his hand, he ran his rough thumb back and forth over her nipple.

Ninjara drew in a gasp of surprise, followed by a sigh of pleasure as her body responded to Raph's touch. She giggled a bit nervously. "I think if he did, he'd be in deep shit with both of us." Ninjara quickly built up her courage and swung her foot up over Raph. Two could play at this game... _'and should...'_ She straddled the turtle's thighs, then undid the two remaining ties on the swimsuit top. The top floated away, exposing both of her furry breasts in the bubbly water. She wrapped her arms around Raph's neck and smiled a toothy smile at him.

The action alone was enough to surprise Raph into dropping his hand from it's motions. Raph smiled slowly at this sexy fox. "Touché, Madame Umeko." The strange feel of her furry legs against his thighs was erotically pleasing. Raphael looked at her round brown breasts. The fur on them floated in the water, disguising them slightly, and enhancing their appeal. Raphael cupped one hand around each of them under the water, and used his thumbs to clear away the fur from her pink areolas and nipples.

Raphael looked towards Ninjara's face to gage the effects of his actions. With every soft brush of his fingers over her flat nipples, Ninjara's eyes would close a little longer than a blink. Raph grinned wickedly and applied pressure to his ministrations. Cradling each breast in the palms of his hands, he pushed and pulled on them, causing Ninjara's teeth to clench. Raph then turned his attention to her nipples, rubbing them with his rough-skinned fingers until they perked up into little hills, then pushing them down and pinching them back up again.

His actions caused Ninjara to curl up her lip, showing her sharp teeth. Shots of pleasure centered on her breasts, and Ninjara couldn't help but to feel her breath quicken. Raphael smiled at this. He loved controlling her, and she hated it. They both knew that. Ninjara growled deep in her throat, even the vibration seeming erotic with Raph playing with her sensitive areas so roughly.

She knew that she had to counterattack Raphael's erotic assault on her breasts. Her swimsuit bottom seemed uncomfortably tight, and she decided to remedy that. Taking one arm from around his neck, Ninjara leaned close and licked Raph's cheek as he continued pinching and prodding her nipples. Ninjara reached down, using her skills as a thief to go unnoticed, and undid the ties on either side of her bathing suit bottom. Putting her arm back around him, she began grinding her crotch onto his thighs and lower plastron, using the material and her fur to create friction even under the water.

Drawing in a quick, short breath through his nostrils, Raphael was surprised as he felt her furry legs and lower body begin to gyrate forcefully against him. Damn, that felt good. Ninjara's smile grew as she felt his actions on her breasts weaken slightly as the lust blood that pumped to between his legs distracted him. She quickened her movements and added a bit more pressure; enjoying the feeling herself as her bikini bottom rumpled itself into her crack and rubbed directly against her vagina. More pleasure however came from seeing Raph's teeth grind as he struggled to stay in control. She ground her crotch up to his lower plastron and rubbed fast and hard in a vertical motion, causing him to gasp and close his eyes. His concentration was truly broken, and as a result, his hands stopped their teasing on her bust.

Ninjara smiled at him, slowing her rubbing, mostly for her own sake. She slid down further, rubbing her pussy against his expanding tail naughtily. He couldn't hold it in anymore if he had tried. Growling low, Ninjara was delighted to feel his hard member extend itself out of his tail. She rubbed herself along the length of it, loving it's feel.

Raphael snarled. It was time to take control of this situation once again. Letting his hands fall from her breasts, he sank his head down into the water a bit. Being a turtle had certain advantages. One was being able to hold your breath for long periods of time. He placed his hands on Ninjara's hips, forcing her to sit on his lap and positioning her breasts right in front of his beak. He smiled at the left areola before proceeding to press his tongue against it. He licked up her breast, the fur making him feel like a momma cat grooming her baby. He then refocused his attention on her already upright nipple. Taking it between his teeth, he pulled on it until Ninjara whimpered and tried to push his head away, then he let it go.

Raphael then turned his attention to the other breast. He took her right nipple between his lips and suckled on it, causing Ninjara's hands to rest on his own at her hips, trying to free her entrapped lower body. In the process of sucking, Raph sucked in some water into his mouth, using his tongue to aim it, he funneled it out in a fast stream right towards her nipple. Ninjara's claws dug into the top of Raph's hands, and she let out a gasp. Raph stopped for a moment and smiled up at her strained face. Another advantage to being a mutant turtle was having a wide mouth. He switched his attention back to her left breast, and set the entire width of it into his mouth. Ninjara couldn't help but moan out. The warmth of his mouth was such a contrast with the cool water. Raph used his tongue to lick all over the breast he had entrapped in his mouth. He tried not to swallow any of the wet fur but was unsuccessful. It was a small price to pay for her desperation though. Raphael felt more and more excited as he realized the power he held over her at this moment.

However, his thoughts were not the only thing contributing to his growing hard-on. Ninjara's hips wriggled desperately against his hands, pushing powerfully against his legs. The fur and her swimsuit bottom rubbed against Raph's erection. The delicious contrast of sensations between her bumpy, wet fur and the silkiness of the swimsuit was making it hard for Raph to concentrate on Ninjara's chest.

Raph lifted his head from her breasts and smiled menacingly, almost challenging her. Ninjara caught the look and returned it. She knew just what to do. Her hands went to his erection in a flash. She raked her nails up it roughly, almost hard enough to break the skin, but not quite.

Raph's eyes went wide and his hands tightened on her hips. He had expected her to go for his cock as soon as she saw an opening, but he _hadn't_ expected her to play so roughly. Ninjara smiled as she saw the surprise in his eyes. She loved it when he didn't expect what was coming, and she knew he liked it too when she could surprise him. Wrapping both hands around his dick, she squeezed hard. He let out a tiny whimper. She grinned.

"Am I playing too rough for ya, big boy?" She smirked as she ground her crotch hard onto his tail and the base of his penis. Her tone was mocking and playful, but they both knew that she would stop in an instant if he told her to.

"Too rough?" Raph jeered, his voice dripping with masculinity, "Never, furry girl." Raph winced as she squeezed him hard once again. Placing a hand on either side of his cock, she began rubbing in opposite directions, as if his dick was a stick with which she was trying to make a fire with. His face twisted into an expression which teetered between ecstasy and agony.

She stopped for a moment "Want more?" she asked, harassing him mentally and physically.

Raph drew in a shaky breath. "Bring.. Bring it on, foxlady." he said in a breathy voice that started out weak but ended the sentence strong.

Ninjara grinned. "You asked for it, turtle-boy!" She started by pinching, poking, and prodding the skin of his penis. She looked at Raph, he looked the picture of control.

Raph caught her looking at him. The touch playing was erotic, but he was trying his hardest not to show emotion. "You're..." his breath caught in his throat for a moment as she pinched an especially sensitive part on his cock, but he quickly recovered. "You're gunna have to do better than that, Ninjara." he smirked.

She snarled. Cupping her hand around the head of his penis, she stroked down the length of it hard and fast. She smirked at the snort that came from him. She placed her other hand on top of his penis and repeated the motion. Another snort. Ninjara's smiled. She began to quickly repeat the action with both of her hands, gripping his cock tightly as if she were climbing a rope. She reversed the action and began pulling up on his penis, as if she were coaxing the creamy cum to the top. Raph growled and began to thrash a bit, his hands leaving her hips as he leaned back, his fingers scraping against the concrete bottom of the hot tub. Even underwater, The pressure and speed at which she was jerking him was getting to be too much.

As Raph thrashed there, almost beyond thought, his subconscious tried to get him to stop. However, it was a command his body was not going to obey on it's own. Especially not with Ninjara doing _this_ to him. It took all of his willpower and strength to push the smirking, shiny-toothed little foxette away from him.

Ninjara sat there looking devious. She leaned back seductively, silently wishing that maybe just her look would be enough to push him over the edge. She had almost made Raph lose full control of his body, she was very pleased with herself to say the least. Not to mention how turned on and sexy doing that to him made her feel.

Raph snarled at her, but wasn't really mad. He had just wanted to let loose inside of her, and not before. They both knew that. Ninjara may have been a little frustrated that she wasn't able to make him cum, but she was more excited about what he was going to do to her. He had that crazy, sexy look in his eyes.

"Didn't I do it right, Raph?" she teased him.

"Why do it that way? I can jerk myself better than that any day." Raph teased back. However, she could tell that they both knew that wasn't _really_ true.

"What do you want then, big guy? To shoot off inside of me?" Ninjara asked provocatively.

"The question is... what do _you_ want?" Raph got onto his hands and knees and started coming towards Ninjara, trying his hardest to ignore the pain and pleasure sensations coming from between his legs.

Ninjara looked at him, wondering what he was up to. She was pretty sure she knew. She opened her legs and prepared for him to enter her. Raph wanted nothing more than to do that, to stick his hard cock inside of her under the water and rut hard into her until he spasmed into release. However, he knew that's what she expected him to do, and he wanted to surprise her. Also, she had almost pushed him past the point with her prior ministrations, he wanted to see what he could do to her.

Raph crawled up to Ninjara and smiled toothily at her. Putting his hand under the water he jerked on her swimsuit bottom, pulling it tight against her, sliding against her vagina. Ninjara let out a slight gasping sound, and her tail jerked involuntarily, allowing the swimsuit bottom to go lax. Raphael reached his other hand down to her private area and reached underneath the tight material. Running his hand lightly over her furry outer lips, he smiled at her slight gasp, then continued on. He reached her tight anus and the base of her tail.

Pushing her puckered hole with his thumb, he elicited a deep growl from her. He wrapped his two fingers around the base of her tail, and put his thumb on her sensitive ass opening. He began rotating her tail with one hand, each rotation easing his thumb a little deeper in. His other hand worked her swimsuit off her wet tail.

Raphael looked up at Ninjara's face. Her teeth were gritted and her eyes were closed tight. She looked like she was almost in pain... Her body was stoically still except for a few desperate wiggles. _'Hmm, not quite the reaction I was looking for.'_ Raph thought to himself.

He decided to switch tactics. Releasing her tail from his fist, he slowly slid his arm up, brushing it along her vagina. Raph smiled as the look on her face softened considerably, and her let out a bliss-filled moan. He wanted to torture her sexually, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Cupping her mound in one hand, he began to rub and squeeze her. He rubbed one of his fingers on the top area of her vagina, glazing over her clit. He stopped and pressed hard on it.

Raphael looked up in surprise when he heard Ninjara let out a whiney noise of pleasure. Her eyes were closed and she was panting. Raphael was used to getting this type of reaction when he used his mouth on her, but he hadn't tried too much manual stimulation before. He grinned. _'I'll have to try this more often.'_

Raph slipped down further and caught Ninjara's outer lips between his fingers. A smile came to his face as he felt her hips jerk up towards his hand. He tensed his fingers to squeeze her outer lips and tighten his grip on them.

Ninjara placed her hands blindly on Raph, catching a hold of the upper ridge of his plastron and gripping it tight. The mere desperation in this simple touch sent another small rush of lust blood into his already hard erection, causing Raphael to close his eyes for a moment to gather enough blood to get his brain working again.

Raphael returned the favor to Ninjara by jerking hard on the lips he had trapped between his fingers. Ninjara drew in a labored breath as he let go and began working one of his large fingers into the depths of her vagina. Working it in to the knuckle, Raph carefully curled it upwards and pulled a little. Ninjara's eyes widened and the hold she had on Raph's plastron tightened to a death grip.

"R-Raf-Rapheal" she managed to stutter out. Raph grinned when he saw the raw need in her eyes.

"Oh, so _that's_ what you wanted." Raph quipped in a low, lust-filled voice as he started gently moving his finger in and out of her.

"Not quite. When are you gonna prove your manhood and just drive it in, little turtle boy?" Ninjara was surprised that her lust-fogged mind could even come up with a response, especially since Raph continued his actions on her vagina. _'The bastard.'_

Raphael smiled and took his hand away from her. Her entire lower body relaxed considerably almost as soon as he did. "Your wish is my command." He said in a voice laced with sarcasm and masked heavily with lust. He placed his hands around her waist and lifted her up and out of the hot tub, placing her on the side of the tub. He crawled up next to her.

Ninjara turned towards him and splayed herself, welcoming him. "And here I thought you were an aquatic amphibian." she smirked.

"Reptile, Umeko, I'm a _reptile_." Raph returned the smirk as he positioned himself over her.

"Whatever, I know you're just a horny toad." Ninjara closed her eyes and drew in a breath as she felt the head of Raph's cock nudge up into the folds of her vagina.

"Really?" was all Raph could muster. He was too hard, too excited, too... well, _horny_ to come up with anything else at this point. After he configured his alignment with her, Raph didn't hesitate for one moment but pushed his erection into her hard.

Ninjara drew in a sharp breath as the sensation of her lover filling her made her insides tingle and quiver. Raph began to pump in and out of her soft warmness, needing more sensation, begging for it, drawing himself closer to ejaculation.

Ninjara gripped onto Raph's shoulders, her eyes closed, her teeth gripped together hard, her lips pulled back as far as her face muscles allowed. With her flaring nostrils, the look on her lupine face was enough to scare the bravest of men. Thankfully, Raphael wasn't focusing on her face.

Raphael pushed his whole length into her in one final thrust, burying himself up to the hilt before he began releasing. Ninjara gasped and spoke out some strange sounding word that was probably meant to be Raphael's name as she came.

Finally relaxing, Raph pulled out of her and rolled onto his shell on the concrete next to her. Ninjara smiled and relaxed her jaw muscles as she rolled onto her side next to him, draping one arm over his plastron. She looked at Raph's face, it was relaxed and he was smiling softly. Not smirking, not grinning at her, just smiling softly as his eyes focused on nothing. It was a look she wished she could see more often.

Raph finally seemed to come out his trance and he looked down at Ninjara's face. He wrapped one arm around her and ran his fingers through some of the wet fur on her hip. Shifting his arm up, he weaved his fingers into her hair. He felt so relaxed here, he wished he could just lay here with her forever.

"So..." Raph said finally " _Now_ do you think I'm so similar to Leo?"

"I dunno." Ninjara smiled, "But I don't think Leo would have been so easily seduced, so I guess you two _are_ different. Imagine that."

"Yup, so Leo's a prude and I'm loose. I'm fine with that." Raphael chuckled.

Ninjara chuckled and shook her head.


End file.
